


Hiking Accident

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Accidents, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hiking, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Hiking can be fun, but it can also be unexpectedly hazardous.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 2





	Hiking Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 129: Bind at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Dee was swearing quietly but vehemently as he and Ryo sat on a rock beside a stream at the bottom of the steep slope.

Reaching out, Ryo squeezed his hand. “Hush, Dee, it’s fine. Accidents happen; it wasn’t your fault.”

“Then whose fault was it? Not yours, and since we’re the only two people out here that just leaves me. Besides, I’m the one wasn’t payin’ attention and got too close to the edge. You should’a let me fall instead of tryin’ to save me.” 

“The path was narrow, it could just as easily have been me.”

Shifting on the rock, Ryo drew his left foot from the icy water; it was practically numb from the cold, which was no bad thing in Ryo’s opinion, although the bruising around his ankle and heel, extending several inches up his calf and halfway to his toes, was even more impressive now, purple and black, shading to green and yellow at the edges. At least the swelling wasn’t as bad as it had been.

Refusing to look at his lover, Dee took his phone from his shirt pocket, but there was still no signal, just as there hadn’t been the last five times he’d checked.

“Dammit! Can’t even call for help!”

“You might get a signal if you were up on the ridge, but not down here.” Ryo pulled his backpack closer, opening it and rummaging one-handed in its depths, eventually pulling a flat, square box maybe three inches deep from the bottom. He nudged it against Dee’s elbow. “Here, give me a hand with this.”

“What is it?” Dee reluctantly took the box.

“First aid kit, dumbass. Like I said before, accidents happen; I never go hiking without it. Get a couple of bandages out. You’ll have to bind my ankle, I can’t do it one-handed, but I can manage my wrist.”

The wrist wasn’t as bad as his ankle anyway, he’d wrenched it when he’d grabbed Dee and pulled him back up after the edge of the path along the narrow ridge-top had crumbled beneath his lover’s feet. Unfortunately, in saving Dee, Ryo had stepped on a loose stone, turning his ankle painfully, and in trying to regain his balance had tumbled down the steep slope himself, snatching at shrubs and weeds in an effort to halt his descent. It hadn’t succeeded, but it had at least slowed him enough that he’d reached the bottom more or less intact. 

Dee had found a slightly less treacherous spot and scrambled down to him, expecting to find his lover dead or seriously injured, but Ryo had insisted he was fine. Mostly. He had a badly sprained ankle, a sore wrist, cuts and abrasions to both palms, and his butt was probably covered in bruises, but it could’ve been worse.

As he bound Ryo’s ankle, Dee apologised again.

“Forget it, Dee; I’ll live.” Ryo looked around for anything he could use as a crutch; the hard part would be getting back to their car!

The End


End file.
